User talk:Invincible Rogue/Fast Running Builds
So should I submit these? They're basically all the best run builds for each profession (you might use shadow form on the monk, sin, and mesmer if you aren't comfortable with using triple step.) [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 02:23, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Why Doom? šBenTbh› 02:26, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Assassin is eh and the ele is plain out gross :/ —†Forgive & Forget† 02:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Actually all these builds but dervish are nasty :/ —†Forgive & Forget† 02:39, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::To intimidate any potential scammers. :The ele is pro, and the assassin is manly. And fast. Any more questions? These are the best builds for each profession. If you really want, you can throw in return (for dwarves) or viper's defense (which is useless anyways. It doesn't take you anywhere) instead of meteor shower, d-shot, etc., but a running build with meteor shower just owns. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 02:44, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Frenzy for Endure Pain? :::Is this a joke? —†Forgive & Forget† 02:45, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Absolutely not. Running is completely serious business. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 02:47, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::I still find these builds completely seriously terrible —†Forgive & Forget† 02:48, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Then you're a terrible runner. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 02:50, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Not really, These builds here are not logical and pretty much slow. If this is how you run, I've lost respect D: —†Forgive & Forget† 02:52, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Shut the fuck up, you suck. Invincible is a hell of a lot better runner than you. — 02:54, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::And here comes thunda with his useless 2 cents.. seriously man? Do you have anything better to do? —†Forgive & Forget† 02:56, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::That was my first contribution today actually. Seriously man? Are you really that fucking stupid? — 02:57, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::That proves my point, you dont contribute anything usefull but retarded trolls —†Forgive & Forget† 02:58, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::You just summed up almost every user on this site. Really, shut the fuck up, you're dumb. — 02:59, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Lol your funny. —†Forgive & Forget† 03:00, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::you're* — 03:01, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Do I even care? come back to me when you have a good troll. *Sigh* —†Forgive & Forget† 03:02, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Shut up, you fucking suck. — 03:04, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::you mad? —†Forgive & Forget† 03:06, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::u mad? šBenTbh› 03:07, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::u bad? — 03:07, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Thunda I'm loving this, please provide good material. —†Forgive & Forget† 03:09, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::No, I'm watching Football — 03:12, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Ok, I think I will do the same. —†Forgive & Forget† 03:13, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Cardinals suck :> šBenTbh› 03:14, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::^ — 03:16, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::I hate the Cardinals. —†Forgive & Forget† 03:19, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::We hate you. — 03:21, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::O man, I feel terrible now. lol —†Forgive & Forget† 03:25, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::These builds are all the best you can find out there. You really only need 6 or 7 out of the eight skill slots filled to have them be completely viable and competent. How can you not see how 1337 Frenzy is?